Can I Play too?
by Gin Snape
Summary: ejem... Severus tiene una versión diferente a lo que es la vida hasta que le conoce, una chica alocada que parece solo querer jugar.
1. Chapter 1

_Ca_**n I P_la_y too?**

Las risas, los murmullos, todo se oía en el anden 9¾ Se veían a las madres despedirse calurosamente de sus hijos, a chicos correr, alguna que otra parejita reencontrada, padres celosos y madres divertidas y ansiosas.

El que miraba la escena, rogaba que no siempre fuera así. Quería verlos a todos molestos, tristes… infelices, como el lo era.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, el volteo sabiendo quien era y le sonrió, su madre, la única que le hacía que su vida fuera un poco menos infeliz.

Hermosa, con una melena negra y sedosa que tenían unas pocas canas que solo eran del trabajo, no de la edad, la mirada azul oscuro con unas pestañas espesas, calida y fría, llena de dulzura y miedo, una sonrisa hermosa y una nariz perfecta, como la de su hijo (N/A: véase que le amo xD)

-Severus, si sigues pensando de esa manera, el mundo será muy infeliz como lo deseas, y cuando suceda se te romperá el alma-Su voz era seria, paciente y dulce.

-Míralos, odio verlos así…-Se quejo Severus mientras miraba a su madre.

Un chico de 16 años, vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados negros y un jersey negro que combinaban bien con su pelo largo y sedoso, negro como el de la madre y unos ojos profundos…negros, como debían ser los del padre.

Su madre llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y unos guantes de seda negro.

-No seas egoísta, Severus… La suerte de otros es de otros, nos toco no tenerla… Con tu padre fue la mala suerte, tu y yo somos magos, sabremos controlarlo, por ahora fingiré ya no saber nada de la magia-Le dijo tiernamente.

Alzo su mano y le acaricio su mejilla, Severus hizo una mueca y le sostuvo la mano, su madre se sorprendió, pero volvió a sonreír cuando Severus solo le había quitado el guante, su tez era pálida y sus manos eran como de porcelana.

-Gracias Eillen…-No solo su madre, su amiga y confidente- Es hora de irme, el expreso se llenara y no encontrare compartimiento vació.

-Trata de no ser reservado, así acabaras consumiéndote en la soledad pequeño-Volvió a acariciar a Severus en la mejilla y se volvió a poner el guante.

Cualquiera con esta ultima palabra hubiese enojado y reñir a su madre por llamarle así, en cambio Severus solo embozo una dulce sonrisa, la cual solo estaba reservada para ella.

La mujer lo acompaño hacía una de las tantas entradas del expreso y se despidió con un beso y una palabra que había repetido unos minutos atrás: "No te consumas en la oscuridad si soledad, Severus".

-Adiós madre…-Después de esto, vio como desaparecía con un leve ¡Plof!

Se encamino hacía un vagón alejado y vacío, lo encontró a los pocos minutos arrastrando con el un baúl con sus iniciales, abrió el compartimiento y acomodo su baúl, mientras se dejaba caer en las sillas.

Suspiro profundamente, intrigado por la forma de pensar de su madre, ¿Qué haría ahora que su padre se había vuelto muy violento por que el aún no renunciaba a la magia?

El no era tonto, y su padre lo sabía perfectamente, jamás dejaría la magia aunque lo amenazara con muerte.

Un pensamiento diabólico cruzo su mente.

-"Y ¿Si lo enveneno? No será difícil, aunque tendré no matarlo, solo intoxicación, y si ¿Mejor me paso por el callejón Knockturn y compro una pequeña sustancia de viruela de Dragón? En estos tiempos esto ya se vende en frascos"

Sus pensamientos diabólicos fueron interrumpidos cuando una persona entro al compartimiento.

Una chica de cabellos castaños entro sin previo aviso, su cara era pálida y unos ojos almendra con reflejos rojizos, sus mejillas cobraron un leve color rosado, llevaba por vestir un vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas de tirantes gruesos, y sus hombros eran tapados por un blusa de manga larga blanca que se ocultaba bajo el vestido.

-Siento mucho esto, pero los demás vagones están llenísimos. Mi nombre es Kyara Presquele-Doned.

El chico la miro un momento y se acomodo en su asiento, se levanto y la saludo.

-Severus Snape, no hay problema-Esto ultimo lo dijo asegurándole que cuando entro no había interrumpido nada, solo sus pensamientos dulces e inofensivos acerca del regalo que le iba a dar a su padre.

-Mucho gusto, Snape… Soy nueva… Soy de Italia, bueno nací allí pero me críe en América, ahora me eh cambiado a Hogwarts-Le dedico una sonrisa de lado, no muy expresiva y se sentó.

(N/A: ¡¡Que mona!! ¿Se ah notado que me describí yo? Si yo ser Kyara Presquele-Doned, como me consiento XD)

Severus miro a Kyara un momento y la analizo, para ser de Italia y criarse en América estaba bien… ¿En que coño estaba pensando? Alejo esos pensamientos y le dirigió la palabra por fin después de haberse presentado.

-¿América? Había tenido previsto que las escuelas de allá son difíciles de entrar…

-Si la verdad, pero mi padre es el tataranieto de la directora y digamos que con un poquito de "magia" todo se resolvió, pero aún así los profesores piensan que soy una alumna ejemplar…-Kyara hizo una mueca rara que a Severus se le hizo graciosa.

-¿En cual estabas?-pregunto curioso, aunque fingiendo no estarlo, y su voz era un poco más amable que con otros.

-En Eloy Loret, una escuela que esta en cualquier parte-Al ver la confusión de Severus, le explico- No siempre es el mismo camino el que usamos para llegar, a veces lo encontramos lejos, luego cerca, como si cambiara de lugar, por eso es de los más seguros, pero Hogwarts me parece más.

-Interesante, es de los colegios más grandes, gana un poco a Hogwarts, pero el castillo tiene su gusto…-antes de seguir hablando oyó como unos pasos acelerados y risas s oían por el tren- No puede ser, apenas llego y ya me molestan.

Kyara no entendía hasta que oyó los pasos más cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?-alcanzo a decir preocupada por lo pálido de su acompañante.

-Potter, Black y Lupin. Las tres personas que más me molestan… Unos cretinos que se gastan bromas conmigo-dijo fastidiado.

Kyara comprendió el estado de su acompañante, vio que sudaba frío. Una idea entre diabólica y divertida se le cruzo en la mente.

Muajajaja xD acá se los dejo…  
soy new aquí y me da cosha xD

Reviews please ;x;

Gin Snape


	2. Chapter 2

_**2º Capitulo "** Un plan nada inocente"_

-Snape, llámame Kyra, yo te llamare Severus, ¿muy bien? Tengo un plan-Kyra se lo dijo todo en susurro y la cara de Severus se paralizo.

-¿Co-como?-fue lo único que alcanzo a articular.

Kyra puso sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Severus y se acerco hasta el, una posición comprometedora, claro, ese era el objetivo.

-Si sigues tenso no se la creen, pon cara de deseo y yo de leona en celo-Dijo divertida guiñándole el ojo.

Severus fingió todo lo posible hasta que lo logro, Kyara, como tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta que se encontraba alzada por una pinza de pelo que hacia parecer una fuente, podía ver perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo hacía la puerta del compartimiento.

-Cuando te diga te preparas, ¿muy bien?-Le pregunto confiada y sonriente, Severus no corría sus misma suerte, pero asintió.

Apenas la conocía y ya estaba ella encima de el, claro, todo por darle una lección al Potter y a Black, que se burlaban de el, ¿Pero llegar a eso?…

-Ya vienen-La advertencia de Kyra lo saco de sus pensamientos y estuvo listo-Ya están en la puerta.

Severus alzo sus manos temblorosas y la tomo de la cintura, se mantuvo firme, Kyra tenía sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo para no caer, cuando las manos de Severus la rodearon supo que era la hora.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con unos tres chicos de la edad de Severus, sonrientes, sin imaginar que cuando abrieran los ojos…

Encontrarían a Severus besando a Kyara, para ellos, una desconocida.

La posición era comprometedora y el beso igual, Kyara le dijo algo al oído a Severus y este sin sobresaltarse, aunque por dentro nervioso, alzo un poco el vestido de Kyra mientras fingía sobarle el muslo.

Kyara que se divertía de lo lindo, una Severus besaba bien y dos, los tres chicos tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

Kyara, para más emoción se sentó encima de Severus y lo besaba largamente, era una actriz excelente y Severus no se quedaba atrás.

Supo que ya era hora de hacerles caso a los pobres chicos que estaban en la puerta, pero era tan divertido, que siguió.

Severus se acerco a su cuello y lo beso, mientras Kyra le decía que mirara disimuladamente a los tres jóvenes, cuando lo hizo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, estaban estupefactos.

Kyra le dijo que ya se separara, aunque en realidad no quería pero así se debía, Severus a regañadientes se separo de ella y Kyra le sonrió, mientras miraba hacía su izquierda igual que Severus.

La escena era cómica, James Potter se encontraba con un tic en el ojo, Sirius Black mantenía lo más desencajada posible su mandíbula y Remus Lupin, miraba todo en estado de shock.

Kyra les miro un momento, hasta que tuvo que hablar.

-Este… ¿Tocar la puerta es demasiado difícil?-Esto lo dijo con deje de enojo muy bien disimulado.

Remus quien salio de su estado, un poco sorprendido se disculpo, Kyra se acomodo le vestido y se separo de Severus quien se acomodaba el pelo hacía atrás.

-Este, perdón… A su amigo le amenaza la mandíbula con separarse de el-Señalo a Sirius- y a su otro amigo le amenaza el ojo-esta vez señalo a James.

-Este, si-Remus se dirigió a James quien al instante salio de su mundo, Sirius era peor así que le dio una bofetada para que se compusiera

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunto James mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Kyara Presquele-Doned-Le tendió la mano-Mucho gusto…

Severus no podía creer lo normal que saludaba, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

James le tendió igual la mano y dijo:

-James Potter, un gusto-No mucho pues igual estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver-Este es Sirius Black-Señalo a su amigo y Kyra lo saludo, al parecer seguía en shock.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin-Le tendió la mano amigablemente ocultando su sorpresa.

-¡Siéntense! Hay mucho espacio, o ¿no Severus?-se dirigió hacía donde estaba Snape y este algo sorprendido asintió.

-Este… Creo, que si-James se sentó y ayudo a su pobre amigo Black a que se sentara, Remus igual se acomodo quedando en frente de Severus y Kyra.

Severus, James, Sirius y Remus se sentían incómodos por el silencio, mientras Kyra se divertía de lo lindo.

-Severus me contó algo sobre ustedes antes de que sucediera lo que presenciaron-Dijo con tal calma que asusto.

-¿Si? Pues gracias… De donde eres no te había visto por aquí-Pregunto James, Kyra tenia un rostro hermoso y uno como ese no se le escaparía jamás.

-¡OH! Soy de Italia, pero me fui a vivir a América, y apenas hace unos meses llegue a Inglaterra-Dijo sonriente, Sirius, James y Remus quedaron embelesados por esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que seria mejor que te presentáramos todo Hogwarts-Le propuso Sirius quien de milagro había salido de su impresión y mostraba una agradable sonrisa, ignorando claro, el hecho de que había besado a su enemigo.

Detrás de Severus el demonio verde llamado celos lo invadió.

-Son amables, pero Severus ya esta aquí para enseñarme el castillo. No es por nada pero son demasiado guapos-Esto ultimo lo digo guiñando un ojo divertida.

Severus le lanzo una mirada de odio, sabia que apenas la había conocido, y eso de hace rato había sido un juego pero aún así se sintió celoso.

Remus, James y Sirius se quedaron impactados, la chica Kyra que estaba con Severus minutos antes apunto de jugar a hacer bebes les decía ¿que estaban guapos? Un halago pero algo raro (N/A: Entiendan que ellos piensan eso, no saben que fue todo planeado)

-Kyra…-El susurro amenazador de Severus hizo estremecer a Kyra quien sonrió con miedo.

-Calma, solo era por alagar… ¿Es que no me puedo fijar en nadie más?-Le reprocho

Los merodeadores miraban la escena entre, divertidos, asombrados y curiosos.

-Kyra, si es que te puedo llamar así, claro-dijo James, Kyra acepto sonriente-Que eres para, este ejem… ¿que eres para Snape?

Si xD… yo también me lo pregunte cuando puse eso..

Bueno, la cosa es que ese día estaba demasiado alterada (el consumo de chocolate a altas horas de la madrugada no favorece la mentalidad)

Reviews para este capi de hormonas revolucionarias! x'D

Gin Snape


End file.
